Love at First Sight
by Dimunda
Summary: Based on after the movie. After Liz tells Beast Boy her secret, the gang finds out a life threatning change. For Liz that is. What will happen to the girl, and will the Teen Titans be able to help her? R&R BBxOc
1. Liz

It was a quiet day at the Tower, when all of the sudden the alarm went off. Robin came into the living room yelling, "Titans, there's a monster down town! Let's move!" Everyone ran out of the Tower and fast.

When they reached down town, they saw a huge black monster, but something was fighting it. Beast Boy noticed, and asked, "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a girl with light, blue hair. The monster started to slam his hand onto her. Beast Boy yelled, "Watch out!" The girl flipped away from the monster. Robin said, "Titans, let's help her out!" The Titans then moved out. Beast Boy went closer to the girl. She had dark, blue eyes. Beast Boy thought: _Wow! She's beautiful! _ She then punched the monster. Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaurus rex, and charged at the monster. The girl looked at him, as if he just shot her. She then smiled. Beast Boy rammed the monster and looked back at the girl. His eyes then started to widen. She started to change into a T. Rex, and she rammed the monster. The monster stumbled backwards. She then changed back to her normal self. Beast Boy asked, "You can morph into animals?" The girl nodded her head. Then, the monster grabbed the girl. She screamed. Robin and the others went to Beast Boy. Beast Boy said, "Guys that girl can turn into animals, just like me!" Starfire asked, "Then why does she not do so now?" Cyborg said, "Probably because she's too afraid." The girl screamed again. The last thing she saw was Beast Boy turning into a pterodactyl. She then passed out.

The girl woke up an hour later to see that she was lying on a couch. She sat up and rubbed her head. She asked, "Where am I?" Beast Boy then shot up in front of her, saying, "Titans Tower!" The girl shot up when he jumped in her face. Starfire then appeared in front of her and said, "Good, you are ok, yes?" The girl nodded her head. Robin came up to her and asked, "What's your name?" The girl thought about it and said, "My name? My name is Elizabeth, but I like to be called Liz." Starfire grabbed Liz's hand, shaking roughly, saying, "It is very nice to meet you, Elizabeth." Liz laughed nervously. Beast Boy went over to Robin, and whispered in his ear, "Hey, can she stay with us?" Robin said, "Beast Boy, we know nothing about her." Beast Boy's ears dropped. Liz put her feet off the couch, and said, "Well, thank you for saving me, but I think I should be going now." Beast Boy said, "No, don't go!" Liz said, "I'm sorry…." Beast Boy said, "My name's Beast Boy." Liz smiled and said, "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I gotta go." She then stood up, only to wince in pain, and fall back down. Beast Boy bent down to her and asked, "Are you alright?" Liz said, "No, not really. It hurts to move." Cyborg said, "My scanner's say your muscles are a little cramped. A day or two's rest should get you back on your feet." Robin said, "Yeah, you can stay here for the time being." Beast Boy and Starfire jumped into the air, and both said, "All right." Liz said, "Thank you." She then noticed a game system and asked, "Hey, can I play?" Cyborg asked, "You play video games?!" Liz nodded her head and said, "I'm pretty good at it too." Liz grabbed a controller and sat back. Cyborg reached out for the other controller, but Beast Boy grabbed it. Cyborg yelled, "Dude, I was going to play with her!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and said, "You snooze you lose." They then started yelling at each other. Starfire sat by Liz. They both giggled. Liz said, "Boys." Starfire and Liz then started to talk to each other. Raven walked to Robin. She asked, "You think we can trust her?" Robin smiled and replied, "I don't know, but the guys like her. Let's give her a chance."

Well how'd you like it? This is my first Teen Titan fanfic, so plez be nice. Leave reviews. :)


	2. Robin's Answer

After the video games, and supper, they all went to sleep. Liz slept on the couch. Beast Boy was sleeping soundly in his room, when he heard the door to the roof shut. He woke up and went to see what it was. Liz was limping over to the edge. She sat down and stared at the full moon. Beast Boy walked over to her and asked, "Hey, are you ok?" He saw that she had tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them off and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. What're you doing up?" Beast Boy sat down, and replied, "I heard you come up here. How are you feeling?" Liz said, "I feel a lot better. A little weak, but I can leave tomorrow." Beast Boy looked at her and said, "No you can't!" Liz looked at him and asked, "Why not?" Beast Boy blushed. She saw this and blushed herself. Beast Boy asked, "So, where do you live?" Liz looked away. She looked sad. Beast Boy noticed and said, "Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Liz smiled slightly and said, "Its ok. I don't mind. Actually, I don't live anywhere. I'm all alone in this world." She brought her legs to her chest. Beast Boy said, "No you're not. Not anymore. You can live here with us." Liz's eyes widened. She asked, "But don't you need to ask your friends first?" Beast Boy laughed and said, "Don't worry. Robin will say yes."

"No," said Robin. Beast Boy was standing by Liz. Liz frowned. Beast Boy yelled, "Dude, why not?!" Robin said, "Beast Boy we just don't know if we can trust her yet. I'm sorry." Beast Boy made a fist, and looked angry. Liz opened his hand and said, "It's all right Beast Boy. I'm use to being alone. People usually don't trust me." She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you." She then started to walk out the door, when Starfire grabbed her arm. She said, "No, friend, please don't go. Who will laugh about the girl stuff with me?" Liz said, "I'm really sorry Starfire." She then moved Starfire's hands and started to walk out again, but this time someone stronger grabbed her. She turned to see Cyborg grabbing her. He said, "No way. I finally found someone good enough to beat me. Come on stay." Liz looked at them. She said, "I would, but if your friend does not wish for me to stay, I will not force him to." She then brushed off Cyborg and walked out the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked angrily at Robin. Robin said, "Come on guys. You don't know her." Starfire made puppy dog eyes. Robin said, "No, Starfire, please don't do that." Cyborg said, "Come on dude. She's an awesome player." Beast Boy then said, "Dude, let her stay. She has no home. She says she's all alone in this world. She says she has no one." Robin then let off a heavy sigh. He looked at Raven and asked, "What do you think? Should we?" Raven said, "We can give her a try." Robin then slowly said, "All right." Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy hugged Robin and ran to get Liz. Robin asked, "You really trust her?" Raven shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It can't hurt to try to." Robin smiled and he and Raven walked outside.

Liz kicked a pebble. She sighed and said, "Well, I knew he wasn't going to take me in. He just doesn't trust me. Who would, after-" "Hey Liz!" Liz turned around to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire running to her. She fully turned back to them. Beast Boy jumped into a hug. Liz started to blush and turned as red as a tomato. Beast Boy said, "Robin changed his mind. You can stay." Liz's eyes lit up. Beast Boy let go of her and smiled at her. She smiled back. Starfire and Cyborg were talking and laughing. Robin walked up to Liz and said, "Your room is next to Beast Boy's. Beast Boy will you show her?" Beast Boy nodded his head, grabbed Liz's hand, and they dashed off.

As they were walking, Beast Boy asked, "So, you said you have no home? What about parents?" Liz frowned and said, "They died years ago. I have wondering around the world, alone." Beast Boy stopped in front of a door. He looked at Liz and said, "Well you're not alone anymore." Liz smiled and said, "Thank you. I feel like….I've met you before." They both then forward, when Starfire came between them. She grabbed Liz's hand, pulled her away, saying, "Come friend, we must celebrate your stay." Liz looked back at Beast Boy, smiling.

Well how'd ya like it? I hope it is good. Leaving. Got to go to bed. Leave me some reviews. Buh bye:)


	3. His Love

Starfire dragged Liz into a dark room. Liz asked, "Uh, Starfire, where are we?" Then lights came on and everyone said, "Surprise!" Liz jumped backwards. There was a cake, a banner that said 'Welcome', and the gang was wearing party hats. Liz started to cry, and she asked, "You guys did this? For me?" Beast Boy put his arms around her shoulders. Robin said, "Yeah. It was all Beast Boy's idea." Liz looked at Beast Boy, who smiled. Liz turned around and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "Thank you." Cyborg said, "Ok enough of the lovie dovie stuff. Let's have a video game tournament. Who wants to go first?" Liz let go of Beast Boy, and blushed. Robin said, "I will." Liz said, "Me too." Cyborg said, "Ok then it'll be me and Beast Boy. Let's get started!" Robin and Liz sat on the couch and started to play.

5 minutes later

"You beat me!" Robin said. Liz giggled, and Beast Boy said, "See, dude, I told you she was awesome!" Beast Boy looked at her, and she blushed. Beast Boy and Cyborg then played. Two minutes later, Beast Boy lost. Cyborg said, "All right! Come on Liz, it's your turn."

10 minutes later….

Cyborg said, "I lost! I can't believe I lost!" Liz giggled. Robin stretched and yawned. He said, "Well, I'm going to bed." He and the others walked to bed. Beast Boy and Liz were standing there alone. Liz asked, "Beast Boy, can you show me where the room is again?" Beast Boy nodded his head. They walked back to the room. As they walked, Beast Boy grabbed Liz's hand, which made her blush. When they got to the room, Liz said, "Thanks. I really a-" But she was interrupted by Beast Boy kissing her lips. Her eyes widened, but she didn't resist. When he took his lips off of hers, she smiled. Beast Boy smiled back. Then, her smile faded away, and her head hung. Beast Boy could see tears falling down her face. Beast Boy asked, "What's wrong? Did I make you cry?" Liz tilted her head back up and said, "No, it's just. No one has ever treated me like you have." She hugged him and said, "Thank you." Beast Boy rubbed her back. Then, the alarm went off. Robin appeared in the hall and said, "Beast Boy, Liz, there's another monster down town. Let's go!"

40 minutes later

"NO!" Liz yelled. The black monster had slammed Beast Boy into the air, making him unconscious. He was falling into the ocean. Liz became angry, but turned into a Cheetah. She then ran for him. Robin noticed and asked, "Where is she going? We need help!" Cyborg pointed to Beast Boy, saying, "Look! BB is falling into the water."

Liz was running as fast as she could. She was right by the water, when BB fell in. She jumped into the air, turned into a dolphin, and went into the water. She saw Beast Boy drowning. She swam to him, changed into human form, grabbed him, and swam back to the surface. When she got up, Cyborg helped her out of the water. She coughed up water. Cyborg laid Beast Boy on the sand. Robin asked, "Does anyone know CPR?" No one said anything. Liz then said, "I do." She went over to Beast Boy, put her mouth over him, and breathed. She did this for a minute. When he wasn't breathing, she started to cry. She said, "Please don't die, Beast Boy." She then did it one more time. He then coughed up water, and slowly opened his eyes. Liz saw this, and embraced him with a huge. He said, "Liz…chocking…can't breathe." Liz then let go and said, "Sorry." Beast Boy laughed, and so did the others. Liz smiled. She then kissed Beast Boy's cheek. She said, "That's for earlier." Beast Boy smiled. Starfire giggled slightly, and Cyborg said, "Aww yeah. BB got a girl." Liz giggled, and Beast Boy blushed. They all then went back to Titan's Tower, and slept.

In the morning, Beast Boy woke up and knocked on Liz's door. He put his ear to the door and heard faint crying.

Why is Liz crying? Keep reading a find out. Gotta go. Leave reviews for me.


	4. Secret Revealed

Beast Boy slowly opens the door, asking, "Liz? Is everything alright?" He walks into the room to see her wearing a blue tank top, and some pink very short shorts. Beast Boy blushed but shook it off. Liz looked at him. Her eyes were very pink, meaning she had been crying for a while. She started to wipe the tears off with her hands, saying, "Oh Beast Boy, I didn't see you come in." Beast Boy shuts the door and asks, "What's wrong Liz?" Liz turned away, saying, "Its nothing." Beast Boy walks to her, and sits beside her on the bed. He said, "Come on tell me. What's wrong?" Liz slowly turns to him. She looks into his bright, smiling face. She thought: _Maybe I can trust him, but will he attack me?_ Liz said, "You promise you won't tell your friends?" Beast Boy thinks: _Huh? I wonder why she doesn't want me to tell them. _But Beast Boy nods his head. Liz took a deep breathe in. Liz said, "Beast Boy, I'm-" "Beast Boy, Liz, come on out!" Cyborg yells. Beast Boy looks at the door and yells, "We'll be out in a minute." They then hear Cyborg leave. Beast Boy looks back at Liz, who's crying more than ever. She stands up and says, "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She then turns into a wolf and jumps out the window. Beast Boy yelled, "No!" and ran to the window, only to see her jump on to rocks. She then walked on the sand, turning back into human. Beast Boy sighed in relief. Robin then burst into the room with the others, and asked, "Beast Boy, what's wrong? We heard you scream." Beast Boy looked at him and said, "Its nothing. She was about to tell me something. She seemed a bit nervous though." Robin looked at him. He then walked over to him, and handed him something. When Beast Boy looked at it, he didn't know what it was. He asked, "What is this?" Robin said, "I'm afraid I still don't trust her Beast Boy, but she seems to trust you a whole lot. This device will let us hear you two talking." Beast Boy looked at the device. He asked, "So you want me to trick her?" Cyborg said, "BB I know it's hard, but we need to know if she'll attack us or not. I don't believe she would, but it doesn't hurt to try." Beast Boy didn't argue. He clutched the device and said, "Ok I'll do it." Beast Boy then turned into a bird, and flew out the window.

Liz was walking in the sand, when Beast Boy landed by her. She wiped away her tears and said, "Beast Boy, about earlier, I want to tell you but…….I'm scared of what you'll do." Beast Boy sat down in the sand, and she sat down with him. Beast Boy said, "Liz, no matter what you tell me, I'll be here for you." Liz grabbed his arm and hugged it. He rubbed her head. She then sat up and sighed. She said, "Ok. I'll tell you." Beast Boy looked at her. Robin and the others were listening. Liz asked, "You remember Slade?" Beast Boy nodded his head. Liz took a deep breath and said, "Slade's……….my father."

Dun, dun, dun, duuuuuun. Uh-oh, what's Robin going to do? Read next chapie. Going to bed. Leave reviews for me.


	5. The Locket and the News

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He took the device and chunked it into the ocean, hoping Robin didn't hear. Liz saw this and asked, "What was that?" She stood up and asked, "Were they listening?!" Beast Boy stood up and said, "Wait I can-" "Ahhh!" Beast Boy turned around to see Robin holding his staff, charging at Liz. Right as he stroke, she barely dodged it, but he hit her in the stomach, making her cough up blood. As she fell to the water, she looked like she was trying to grab something as she fell. She then fell into the water, her hair flowing behind her. Blood was flowing out of her mouth. Beast Boy ran to her and picked her up. She seemed unconscious and her breathing was faint. Beast Boy started to cry. He then looked at Robin, who was being held by Cyborg and Raven. He was trying to go attack her again. Beast Boy walked out of the water, with Liz, yelling, "You! You did this to her!" Robin yelled, "She's Slade's daughter Beast Boy!" Beast Boy yelled, "The child doesn't choose the parent, Robin!" Robin then stopped. Starfire saw something sparkle in the sand under the water. She bent down, picked it up, and wiped of the wet sand. In her hands was golden locket. On the front were the letters L-I-Z. Starfire said, "Look what I found. I think its Liz's." Beast Boy saw the locket and said, "I've never seen her wear that." Raven said, "Maybe she hid it under her shirt." Cyborg had taken Liz from Beast Boy, as he walked over to the locket. Cyborg was scanning her. Beast Boy held the locket. It was slightly open. He tried to open it all the way, but it wouldn't budge. "Guys," Cyborg said, "We have a problem." Beast Boy put the locket in his pocket, and looked at Cyborg. Beast Boy asked, "What is it?" Cyborg stood up, Liz in his hands, and said, "She's really sick."

15 minutes later in the lab, Cyborg was running tests on Liz to see what she had. Beast Boy was sitting in a chair, trying to open the locket. Wires were attached to Liz. Finally, Beast Boy got the locket open. When he looked inside, his eyes widened. There, a picture of a younger version of Liz was in the middle of two boys. One a green skin and the other looked exactly like Robin. Before he could ask questions, Cyborg said, "I figured out what she has." Robin and the others stood up. Beast Boy asked, "What is it?" Cyborg said, "She has it for a while." Beast Boy yelled, "Tell us!" Cyborg replied, "She has cancer, and it's a new type." Beast Boy's eyes widened. He asked, "How long has she had it?" Cyborg said, "A number of years." Raven asked, "Then what has kept her going? She's never shown a sign of weakness." Starfire and Beast Boy then smelt something. It was coming from the locket. Beast Boy said, "Dude, a smell is coming from this locket." Raven said, "Let me see that." She took it and scanned it on a machine. When the machine was done scanning, Cyborg read the results. He said, "This aroma kept her going. Apparently it heals her. But…" Beast Boy asked, "But what?" Raven said, "Its run out." Robin asked, "Is that bad?" Cyborg nodded his head, and replied, "It's what keeps her alive." Beast Boy looked at Liz, and whispered, "Why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy then looked at Cyborg and asked, "Is there a way to duplicate it?" Cyborg nodded his head and said, "But…." Beast Boy didn't like the sound of that, and asked, "But what?" Cyborg looked away. Beast Boy yelled, "But what!?" Raven said, "If we duplicate it in less than a week…….Liz will…." Beast Boy's eyes widened. He was afraid to ask, but did so anyway, "Liz will what?" Raven looked sad, when saying, "Liz will die."

Can they do it, or will Liz die? What's with the locket picture, and why is Beast Boy and Robin in it? Next chapter might reveal all.


	6. BIG NEWS!

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He shook his head saying, "No, no she can't die." Cyborg said, "BB, me, Raven, and Robin will work on the aroma. You and Starfire…….keep her happy." They then saw Liz moved. Her eyes then slowly started to open. Beast Boy saw and ran to her, hugging her tightly. She said, "Beast Boy…….chokie, can't breathie." Beast Boy then let go of her. She smiled, and he didn't. She said, "You found out, right?" Beast Boy asked, "You knew? All of it? The aroma wearing off….you going to die? Everything?" Liz nodded her head. Beast Boy asked, "Then why didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Liz looked at Beast Boy. She said, "Beast Boy…..you are going to love different girls in life. I have been waiting this day for 12 years……since I was four. I'm fine accepting this." She said this in a sad tone. Beast Boy said, "Don't say that. You're going to be fine." He then clutched on the locket. Liz saw the locket and smiled. She said, "I see you got it opened." Beast Boy then looked at it and nodded his head. He said, "Yeah, I opened it a while back. Who's the boy that looks just like Robin? Why do you have a picture with both of us?" Liz smiled and laughed. She said, "I have you in there because my parents found you. As for Robin……" Beast Boy said, "Yes?" Liz smiled and said, "He's my brother."

Srry to make it short. Gotta study. Leave reviews.


End file.
